Gatling Gun
Weapon Details The Gatling Gun is a secondary weapon that is sold on almost all pirate planets. It is unique in that it is one of the few weapons able to be installed in the Combat Drone's tiny weapon space of 8 (the only other weapons being the Beam Laser, Energy Blaster, and Modified Blaster), and the only one that is a secondary weapon. The Gatling Gun is also extremely powerful for its size, dealing far more damage than the three previously mentioned weapons. This is offset by the fact that the Gatling Gun requires ammunition to fire, and its ammunition is only sold in a handful of places that may be dangerous for most players. The Gatling Gun can be seen on many pirate interceptors and fighters, as it is one of the most powerful weapons they can fit. Although when it comes to bigger ships, pirates tend to start using weapons like Plasma Cannons or Proton Guns, a tactic that the player would be smart to follow. This is because larger weapons will out-damage the Gatling Gun, and are also more available across the galaxy and do not require ammo to use. Outfitter Locations The Gatling Gun can be purchased at the following ports: * Haven, Arneb * Stormhold, Alcyone * Deadman's Cove, Almach * Buccaneer Bay, Algenib * Covert, Gienah * Albatross, Nunki * Greenrock, Shaula * Trinket, Sargas * Bloodsea, Antares * Thule, Men Trivia * The Gatling Gun was designed along side the Finch and was intended to be one of the best weapons anyone could fit on a Human fighter. * The Gatling Gun fires in bursts of 180 bullets for 3 seconds before going on cooldown for 6 seconds. This makes the weapon useful for hit-and-run tactics, as one is able to dish out massive amounts of damage in a short amount of time then run away in order to wait for the reload to finish. ** In those 3 seconds of firing, the Gatling Gun deals an astounding 540 shield damage and 1080 hull damage. * Not every bullet fired from the Gatling Gun flies through space at the same velocity. The weapon has a random velocity attribute of 5, which means that the bullets can fly at anywhere between the base velocity of 16 up to an incredible 21 (which is almost as fast as the projectiles of the Proton Gun). * Given that 1 mass is equal to 1 ton, and each Gatling Gun bullet is 0.002 mass, that means that each round fired from the Gatling Gun is 4 pounds! That's over 180 times heavier than a modern Minigun round! * The variant of the Fury that uses Gatling Guns in pirate fleets does not spawn with full ammo. While it has the capacity to hold a total of 12,000 bullets, it only spawns with half that: 6,000 bullets. This is to represent the fact that while Gatling Guns are effective weapons, even pirates have trouble finding the ammunition for them. * The Gatling Gun was originally given a missile strength of 1. This meant that anti-missile turrets would shoot at Gatling Gun bullets, and the amount of bullets that the Gatling Gun would fire caused anti-missile turrets to become distracted and unable to hit bigger, more damaging projectiles like torpedoes as they came slamming into the hull of the ship. This was (considered by some to be sadly) changed and Gatling Guns will no longer distract anti-missile turrets after v0.9.7. Gallery Lone Freighter vs Gatlings.png|While interceptors are not normally a threat, even a small group using Gatling Guns can quickly disable even the biggest of freighters if they are unprotected. Finches using Gatling Guns.png|A Skein who has deployed 6 Finches using Gatling Guns against a group of pirates. Gatling Fury.png|A pirate Fury about to meet its end as it gets engulfed in the flames of the missiles from the Rainmaker it has just angered. old gatling gun.png|When Gatling Gun bulets stil had a missile strength to them, they would show up as a hail of white dots on the minimap. This is no longer the case. Category:Secondary Weapon Category:Projectile Launcher Category:Heavy Rocket Category:Unguided Projectile